The present invention relates to a drive of a felt guide roll in a drier group of a paper machine.
In a drier group a higher web tension frequently is present at its end than in the preceding paper sections where the web of paper is even wetter. A felt or wire (which will both be referred to herein generically as a "felt"), in addition, generally wraps around the paper guide rolls of the drier group together with the web of paper in order to dry and guide the latter. In order for this guide function to remain assured and for the felt not to brake the web of paper and eliminate the adherence to the paper guide rolls, it is necessary to assure speeds of felt and paper web which are as identical as possible.